ItzJerz
ItzJerz is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 48 (Guru MovieStar). And is currently on the second page of the High Scores. Her old account, "Jerseyhotmess", was level 24 (before the new levels) before having that account banned from the site. ItzJerz Yuli, ItzJerz, is mostly know for her kindness that she spreads to people's walls and the gifts that she gifts to nearly all supporters that are noticed. She is know for greating top supporters and hosting many contests on Msp. She is one of the few famous moviestars on Msp to make her own videos on youtube about her fans and parties she throws. Jerz is called out by many people claiming that ItzJerz is a bully, though no proof has been found. One of the unique things Jerz does when she's bored is change her facial features on her face quite randomly. This is why she is commonly seen with a different appearence each time seen. Jersey's Promise In the very beginning, Jersey started with one of her best friends, Daniela, when they first discovered MSP. Daniela soon then took her life on December 29th 2012 because of online bullying towards herself. Jersey has stated that at her best friend's funeral, she promised her that she would "change all the online bullying and not let anyone else do what you did." Jersey still holds on to that promise to this very day and says that this is the only reason she still plays MSP. All this information is included in one of Jersey's artbooks on her normal account ItzJerz and her old ArtBook on Jerseyhotmess which can still be seen if you scroll down a little on the highscores of past ArtBooks. Rivalry Jersey's Jewels are known to have an ongoing feud with Pumpchkin and her porters. Although neither Jersey or Pump have displayed public hate towards one another, messages and wall comments made by both of the girl's supporters and close friends have been seen. The tension is never ending between the two groups and Porters are encouraged to not add Jewels seeing them as a threat or bully. Banned Jersey's old account, Jerseyhotmess, was a level 24 when it happened. She was banned for language and bullying which, when re-joining, Jersey says was by someone else, which was proven to be real when she posted a picture on Twitter. When she did, it was a shock to everyone. Porters rejoiced and celebrated, while Jewels were left sad and confused. However, while she was gone, people still were part of the group and kept "Jewel" in their status, surprisingly. A couple of days later, Jersey re-joined MSP with the username ItzJerz, and explained why she left by telling that a friend was on her account and got her banned. When she re-joined, it wasn't surprising but still great news for Jewels and an upset or stomach ache to some Porters. Some Porters were surprised that she joined back which made the bullying and hate towards her grow even bigger. Trivia *Tend to change her facial appearance when bored. *Her real name is Yuli. *Her old account was Jerseyhotmess. *She has 5 accounts at the moment. *She is Jerseyhotmess in the Canadian MSP. *Her birthday is July 31st. *Known offsite websites used are Instagram, Twitter, Imvu and Tinychat. *She is a teenager in High school. *She used to be in Team Pump. *She has a promise to end online bullying. *Wants all her fans to feel equal Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:Female Category:Level 48